The Angel Within (One Direction)
by CherokeeHime
Summary: This is an adoption story. One Direction was ordered by Simon to adopt a child for publicity and responsibility. What would the challenges that the boys would have from the Angel? Read more and find out :)


**A/N:**

**Hey guys. So, this is my first fan fiction that I've posted. Supposedly, i was going to post this on my best friend's account but turned out i accidentally created my own; so I'll just continue anyways. So this is an adoption story but i added a bit romance into it so it wouldn't be too boring.  
**

**Please do tell me what you think. Criticisms is highly appreciated. Thank you!**

**- Hime 3**

**CHAPTER 1 – THE ANGEL SITTING BY THE WINDOW**

**LIAM'S POV**

"What?! You want us to adopt a child? I still have to deal with these four idiots and you want us to adopt a child?" I asked Uncle Simon in disbelief.

"HEY!" The four lads said in unison

"Yes. This would have a positive outcome other than publicity." He said

"And what could that be?" I asked

"The four of them would be much responsible unlike now. When you adopt a kid, they'll have to be responsible brothers and fathers." He explained. I thought about it for awhile and I think he's right. If we do have a child they'd be much responsible.

"Ok. When do we go?" I asked.

"Now, Paul will drive you to the orphanage, I already set an appointment. Pick whoever you want. Be sure to take care of the child. I'll be making an account for the child's financial needs, so no need to worry." He said. I let out a sigh.

"Let's go lads." I said as we leave the office.

"So, are we picking a boy or a girl?" Harry asked, obvious in his voice that he's excited. Well, I was thinking that a girl would be perfect but…

"GIRL!" They all yelled. I smiled. I think this isn't a bad idea after all.

We left the building and saw our van with Paul on the driver's seat. Louis called shot gun, I sat with Niall in the first row while Harry and Zayn at the back. After thirty minutes drive we arrived at a medium sized building that has a name called 'St. Joseph Orphanage'

"I'll wait here boys" Paul said. We nodded and left the van and walked towards the building. Zayn pressed the doorbell and after the third time, a brunette girl opened the door, she had light blue eyes and looks like a 17 year old girl.

"Hello. You must be One Direction, please come in. My mom isn't here yet and I'll be the one to assist you with the kids." The brunette girl said leading the way, her mom must be the owner of this orphanage. How nice of her to help.

"We didn't catch your name love" Harry said smiling.

"Oh sorry. I'm Xyrus" She said with a smile.

"So, where are the kids?" Louis said literally jumping up and down.

"They're all inside the play room. Here we are" She said as we stop in front of a door. We went in and saw lots of children with different ages inside playing.

"What gender?" She asked

"We would like to adopt a girl" I said

"So, what range of age do you want?" She asked. We all looked at each other not knowing what to say. Xyrus chuckled and told us to wait a sec. She came back with a book.

"Here's some records of the kids here. The age, birth and names. Here, have a look" She said handing us the book. We flipped it on the first 10 pages and they were too old.

"How bout this one?" Zayn asked showing us a picture of a 12 year old girl with black hair and light green eyes.

"Let's look for more" Louis suggested then flipped another page and another and another then stopped on a picture of a blonde eight year old girl with beautiful hazel eyes. Her eyes were sparkling but sadly she wasn't smiling.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I like her" I said looking at them

"I thought I was the only one" Louis said then Niall began to laugh.

"We can call ourselves brother's coz I like her too!" Niall said after calming down. We looked at Zayn and Harry and saw their smiling faces.

"I think we found the one" I said. We called Xyrus and showed her the picture of the girl. She stared at us for awhile and then begun to squeal and jumping up and down non-stop.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad!" She said holding both of my hands

"Uhmm.. Any reason?" Louis asked. After she calmed down she sat at the counter. We were in the kitchen, we sat on the stools and looked at her confused.

"Well, it's been a long time since somebody adopted Hania" She started

"Hey! It's the combination of mine and Harry's name!" Niall exclaimed happily. We all laughed at him. We turned to Xyrus again for her to continue

"Hania is a very smart girl for an eight year old. She can answer even a college math problem. She's also talented. The problem is she doesn't talk to others. Even a single word." Wow. A college math problem?

"Doesn't talk? She's mute?" Harry asked, Xyrus chuckled.

"She's not. She only talks to me and mom. Her father killed her mom right in front of her. Her father hated her, and was about to kill her next but the police came right in time. Right then she isn't that comfortable with boys and asked us to only let girls adopt her. But as time pass they'd bring her back here, the reason is that she's weird. But she's not really; they just don't know how to handle a child that has been through things, until she told us not to let her be adopted anymore." As she explains this she had a frown on her face.

"Her mother killed before her eyes. That's rough" Zayn said as we all nodded in agreement.

"Can we see her?" Harry asked

"Sure. Follow me" She said and jumped off the counter leading the way. We walked upstairs and turned to left and stopped inside of the door. Xyrus said she'll go inside and talk to her first so she excused herself. After a couple of minutes she came back opening the door for us.

"I can't stay. I need you to try and communicate with her alone. Good luck" She said smiling at us which we returned. She left as soon as we entered the room.

We were looking around the room and it was quite comfortable, maybe they have funds or donors. I saw a flute on the bed, when I turned around I saw a little blonde girl wearing a pure white fluffy dress sitting near the window reading a thick book.

"Hello there" Louis greeted enthusiastically. She turned to look at us then continued reading her book. Harry walked in front of her and knelt so they were facing each other. Harry was staring at her eyes as if he was hypnotized.

"Uhmm. Harry?" I called his attention then he snapped back to reality. He gave Hania a warm smile.

"Hello love my name's Harry, what's your name?" He asked nicely but Hania just stared at him. Harry frowned and stood up walking towards me.

"Her eyes are irresistible Li" He said, I gave him a reassuring smile.

"We'll get her to trust us. Don't worry" I said and he gave me a nod. Niall walked to Hania and knelt like Harry did.

"Hello princess! I'm Niall and we're here to adopt you!" Niall said making Louis smack him on the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the part that was hit.

"You might shock her" Zayn said with crossed arms.

"Sorry I—" Niall started but was cut by an angelic voice

"There's no point on adopting me" She said. Hearing her talk was like winning a lottery. Her baby voice is full of gentleness.

"Don't say that. I'm sure it'll be worth it. The first time we saw your picture we knew you were the one" I said walking towards them. The lads went closer too.

"In the end it'll be like earlier, me sitting here reading a book. After all, I don't want to be adopted by male" She said then Louis snapped but not in a bad way. He pushed Niall gently for him to replace his place; he grabbed both of Hania's shoulders then her eyes went a bit wide.

"I know you hate your father for killing your mom and we can't blame you that you came to hate all of the guys too. But let me tell you this, the five of us wants to change that! I'm sorry about your mother; your father was too idiotic to do that in front of his daughter—" He said then tears started streaming on the poor girl's eyes. I panicked so I grabbed Lou's shoulder making him stop.

"Lou, stop" I said worried.

"No Liam, she should hear this." He said then turned to look at Hania again.

"I'm sure wherever your mom is; she would also like someone to take care of her precious daughter for her! You don't deserve to be here and be alone forever. There would be someone who will come to love you and replace all the sadness you feel inside. It's not good to let anger, sadness and loneliness conquers your innocent little heart!" Lou exclaimed as more tears stream from Hania's eyes. Niall started sniffing.

"I-I-I just wa-wanted to m-make mommy p-proud… I-I thought I-if I'll be smart da-daddy would a-accept me" She said in between her sobs. After she said that, Louis hugged her tight rubbing her back to comfort her. She kept on crying and crying until we can't take it anymore, we joined them into a group hug. Everyone whispered sweet things until her sobs became low until we figured that she's already asleep. Louis carried her as she rests her head on Lou's shoulder.

"Looks like we found our daughter and sister lads" I said. They all cheered.

The papers were taken care of and all we had to do is sign. Her clothes were not much; it was packed by Xyrus in a medium sized backpack. Harry said he saw her packing all white clothes. We figured maybe Hania's favorite color is white. We were about to leave the orphanage when Xyrus stopped us.

"Wait!" We all turned to look at her.

"Yes love?" Harry asked

"You… Forgot this..." She said in between breaths.

"A flute?" Niall asked as Xyrus nodded.

"She plays very well but I know that she can be greater if you let her learn more. I expect you lads to give her a good life. Please" She begged

"Don't worry hun. We'll promise you that" Zayn said as we all walked away the orphanage.

We piled inside the van; Lou gave Hania to me so I set her on my lap facing me as she leans her head on my chest. She's so tiny and I know she's fragile physically and emotionally. I promise myself to love and protect this little angel at any cost. Wrapping my arms around her, I feel a special connection between me and her. It's like; I won't stand if we loose her. And that will never happen.

**A/N:**

**So guys? What do you think? Good? Bad? Should i continue? Please do review. It would mean a lot. :)**

**- Hime 3**


End file.
